Moving On to Another
by Coderrafan4
Summary: Sierra is Done! Done with troubles, Done with Him, and Especially Done with Life. NxC SxC SxM NxI NxK SxO and CxD CxT GxD GxT
1. My End Starts Here

Moving On to Another

Letting go of someone is hard. Especially if someone is a person you were basically obsessing over for about five years and eleven months. And you may or may not ask "Why not six years?" and I will happily tell you the story of how my crush went from an obsession to a minor part of my life, to nothing.

After a vigorous work out at the local gym, I came home one day and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, and let me tell you this is no ordinary tale of oh-she-realized-how-beautiful-she-is-and-knew-she-could-do-better, No this story isn't like Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, or Snow White, because I never got a happy ending, I didn't have a prince, and I didn't have a kiss that saved my life, I got one that ended it.

For the, now ended life, of me I can't figure out how I liked Cody, He was rude to me, he was never accepting of my family. In fact I still remember the very day I told him I was adopted. _I was happily skipping in the parking lot that day. "Hey, Cody" "Oh, Hi annoying-person-that-stalks-me-everyday" my face turned red and I frowned. "I saw your mom at the supermarket yesterday, she's so pretty" it wasn't a lie I did see her and she was pretty but for every reason I could think of, There was no valid excuse of him not taking the compliment like a normal person. "Yeah, thanks I guess" he replied coldly like always but, like the kind and stupid person I am "I don't know my real parents, I was adopted" "Wow, you're a freak" "Excuse me?" I replied offended knowing what just came out of his mouth was an insult to my real mom, my adoptive mom, and my siblings. "Your parents probably couldn't stand you so they died!" "That doesn't even make sense" I said as tears came to my eyes. "It means that your parents thought you were so annoying, that they couldn't be around you! Just like me!" I fell to my knees as Cody walked away and with every step he took the more depressed I got. After he was completely gone I stood up, still crying, and got in my car. Driving home, the anger inside built up. I walked straight up to my room when I got home and took the pair of scissors from my back pack. I sat on my bed with depression, anger, and curiosity racing through my mind I raise the scissors to my arm, press down hard and bring the knife forward relieving the emotional pain with physical pain. Seeing the red blood trickle down my hand brings me a smile and tears._

Every day, I think to myself "Why does he hate me?" and I repeat the same answer "Because no one loves you" For all I know, they're could be another boy just like me and we could be happy together. But, until then I'm stuck. With my "obsession" I never looked at any other guys, until yesterday where I saw a guy getting bullied. He stood frightened but, he looked like he could handle himself. "Hey, leave him alone!" I shouted. The"jocks" moved from in front of him and ran away probably thinking I was some kind of teacher or adult from how tall I was. As the guy stood up he grew taller and taller till he was taller than me which is rare see how I was 6'2 this guy looked to be about 6'5. I always hated my height. It always made me feel uncomfortable. Like, whenever I would go somewhere people always said I was perfect for modeling or basketball but, I never listened because they were either being sarcastic, or mean, never a compliment. The guy stood up completely and smiled as he dusted himself off. "Thanks, I'm Devon Joseph." I grinned and stuck out my hand to shake his "I'm Sierra, is it ok if I call you DJ? He smiled again and shook my hand "Hmm, I like it but, only you can call me it and I get to call you Sie ." I giggle and nod my head. "Hey what class do you have next?" he kindly asked. "Oh, I have AP Science" "As do I, want to walk together?" "Sure" I replied and smiled again. AP science was the best class since do a bunch of experiments. When I entered the class room Cody rolled his eyes but, when he saw DJ holding my hand he was taken back. "Wow, Sierra you actually have a boyfriend with no deformities! Congratulations!" I frowned and thought "_I wish he was my boyfriend_". DJ simply walked pass and ignored Cody's comment. As me and DJ were paying attention during the experiment we had today, Cody repeatedly kept passing me notes all to which I threw in the trash. DJ eventually leaned over and whispered to me to "take and read the next one and maybe he'll leave us alone." Cody did pass me another note and this time I read it "_Dear Sierra, I am willing to date you if you get rid of "DJ" _I cringed at the fact of him calling DJ, DJ. That was my nickname for him not his. I crumbled up the paper and threw it away. "What was it about?" DJ asked "If you don't mind me asking" I whispered what it said and giggled when DJ got chills from Cody calling him by his personal nickname. We quietly talked and laughed until the class was over.

"Hey want to sit with me and my friends during lunch?" I asked frightened of the answer. "Sure, lead the way!" he said holding onto my back pack. We happily walked towards my friends who were sitting in the usual spot. "DJ this is Izzy/E-scope, Katie, Sadie, and Noah." DJ leaned over and asked about Noah. "Oh Noah is one of Cody's Exes. DJ looked wide eyed at that statement. "Yeah we all used to date him but, Sierra." Katie said. "Yeah Best time of my life" Noah added sarcastically his eyes not straying from his book. Noah and Katie were dating which meant that Izzy, Sadie and Sierra were always 3rd 4th and 5th wheels. "Noah, there's no need to be sarcastic, he was just asking and we were explaining." Noah sighed and apologized "I'm Sorry, it's just hard for me to be nice to anyone but, you guys" Katie snuggled up to him and joined in reading the book. "GROSS!" Izzy said as she hung from the tree.

"_Words no matter how hurtful will never bring me down, but they can destroy me enough to bring my own pain" If I were to choose my own fight it would be with myself. Fights turn into battles, into wars, leading to death, till only one stands and for now I want it to be anyone but me._


	2. Lost for Words

A/N: yeaahhh sorry for the late update I try to get to this story as much as possible :) *whispers* it's my favorite! Lol well here's chapter 2 oh and shout out to the reviewers although there was one were I couldn't tell if it was negative or not... Oh well let the story begin :)!

Sierra's POV

My thoughts were clouded as my new cut formed next to the last one, and everyday he looks at me I want to cut more. My friends were distant afraid I would snap or attack and my heart pounded every second he was in eye sight, ear shot, or close enough to touch. My days as the hyper freakishly tall Cody stalker reined no more, and I was in power of my own free will and thoughts. Darkness always surrounds me and my new "life", if I could even call it that anymore. And the best part of my days "living" was the pain of hatred, sadness, and anger all becoming a distant memory in just another scar.

Looking toward the open window was a boy he was tall had black spiked hair and a very dim teal shirt that he kept tucked into his jeans. My eyes bugled finally recognizing the familiar face as the kid with MPD on the news this morning. He whistled and smiled as he took steps toward my house door. He must've been new here because no one ever visited my house except my friends. He rang the doorbell and I rushed to put on a long sleeve shirt so I could answer the door. I was in socks so when I finally made it to the down stairs where the cold hard tile lied, I slipped. I was sure he could here me but, what are you gonna do.

I groaned and rubbed my back as I stood up and pasted yet another fake smile on my face before opening the door. "Hi I'm Mike, I heard you fall down are you ok?" His voice was calming and he had a very toothy grin...Just like his. "Oh I'm fine, I'm known to be really klutzy around here. He chuckled and for once I took the fake smile off my face and replaced it with a new one. I stuck out my long arm almost revealing my cuts, just for a handshake. "I'm Sierra, I saw you on the news, MPD huh?" He rubbed his head with his arm shyly and nervously laughed. "Yeah it's a real handful." He sighed and blushed. I giggled and thought 'when do I ever giggle now?' I push it aside and invite him inside. "Well come on in!" I almost regretted those words as soon as I said them. Almost. "Well since your new hear I guess we will be going to high school together." He was kind of shaking from the nervousness, I couldn't tell why though. "Yeah! If you want you can sit with me and my friends at lunch!" I yelled from the kitchen grabbing two glasses of orange juice. "That would be great, I get my schedule tomorrow so hopefully you and I have some classes together." I nod once more and smile while we sit and enjoy our conversation.

No one could take away anything I have, if there's nothing left to take. Right? Wrong. You can take things as simple as joy or smiles away with one word and that's exactly what happens whenever I saw the traitor. Heather Zintashi. She was the meanest, nastiest most vicious girl in school almost as bad as Courtney Garfield. The only thing that separates those two is that Courtney actually has a heart. Heather was all mean all the time. The nicest thing she's ever done is not talk to you. I, unfortunately did not get that chance.

_Flashback_

_"Hey freak show!" I kept my head in my locker and looked for my books hoping she was talking to someone else. "Tall stalker girl with purple hair!" Wow she's really bad at coming up with insults. I sighed and thought 'might as well get it over with'. "Hi Heather, how are you-" she cut me off and I rolled my eyes when, I remembered what Sadie told me what to expect. "So I heard on the grape vine that your "boyfriend" is gay." The word stung me like an angry hornet. Don't get me wrong i have nothing against homosexuals or anything of that nature, I completely support gay marriage, but the thought of Cody being with ANYONE else brought pain and tears every time._

_End of Flashback_

From that day I thought Heather was my friend and that I could trust her, I was completely and utterly stupid yet again. I couldn't even trust myself, what made me think I could trust anyone?

Now of course when your crush's exes are actually dating him you kind of hate them right? And you think "she's such a slut", or how you will get revenge. I did think those things at first but, I ,being the obsessive and creepy stalker I am, actually got to know each one of them. That's how I chose my friends. The only thing that bothered me about them is how I met them. The only one who was my friend before any of them was Izzy. We met at my physiatrist's office when we were 6 and I couldn't even explain to you all the reasons I was there. I had issues as a child and I have issues now, but these ones can tell you are far far worse, hmm maybe I can tell you another day, you know when I'm not hurting myself to no end.

_Despised and Misunderstood are under statements for me. Your words are poison and my body can't take it all, his name is like fire burning me whenever spoken and his touch make me loose all sanity I can collect, this battle has just begun and the remorse I feel everyday is only strengthening me more Day. By .Day_

A/N: Chapter two peoples enjoy and happy holidays. Sorry for the short chapter I will get the next one up soon and it shall be soon. ? ﾟﾘﾇ Coderra Forever ~Coderrafan4


	3. Therapeutic Measures

Sierra's POV

Have you ever hated someone with so much passion you just wanted to throw them into the sun? I didn't even know I could hate someone that much until of course today. You know how when a person comes up to you and says hi, you most likely end up being there friend? Yeah that's not what happened just asking if you knew. Well the passion of killing Gwen Hall enthralls me. To think that one day that bitch will just fall out in die makes me want to throw a party, but I'm pretty sure that the party store doesn't sell banners that say "Hey you're going to die and I'm happy about that".

Want to know why I hate Gwen so much? It's simple she is the worst person on the planet yet everyone loves her. So in 5th Grade there was a guy in our class, Damien Richards, and at that point Gwen and I were kind of friends, not best friends that do everything together like Sadie and Katie, but friends like I like talking to you. Damien Richards was my crush before Cody came along. He was tan, had green eyes, and the lightest of brown hair. He was just so cute I couldn't resist. Gwen knew I liked Damien and she knew Damien liked me back but, like she does to everyone, she intervened. She basically ruined my high school life because after she kissed Damien let's just say that what I did to her is one of the many reasons I went to therapy. Again, I'll probably tell you later.

Beside the fact of ruining my social life Gwen also had Cody, and when I tried to make friends with her… It was not pretty.

"_Gwen! Hi!" Sierra said cheerfully. "Um Sierra, Hi look I'm kind of busy so if you could come back later" Sierra looked at Gwen puzzled. "What are you up too, pranking someone?" Sierra playfully asked nudging Gwen in her side. "Um no just waiting for someone." Gwen said adding a fake chuckle to the end. "Oh, you're waiting for Cody?" Sierra asked getting suspicious. "No just waiting for a friend." Gwen answered hoping to not get caught. "Oh. Ok! Well Bye then!" Sierra then left and hid around a corner. She peeked over at Gwen to see someone come from around the other one. "Hey babe, Long time no see!" the person called out. Sierra didn't know his name at the time but, gasped at what she saw. She knew the boy to be Courtney Madison's boyfriend. By the way Courtney bragged about him it had to be him. Teal eyes, Muscular stature, Green Mohawk, and red chucks. Gwen and Duncan kissed and walked out of the school past a hidden, Sierra. _

You see the evil she brings? It took me forever to just convince Cody that Gwen MIGHT be cheating on him. When he finally found out, it was when Courtney had told him and showed him proof. She basically yelled at Duncan, telling him that she shouldn't have let him take her virginity or impregnate her, or even look at her if she knew that was going to happen. And yeah that's a really shitty problem might even almost be suicide worthy, but I would trade that for anything figuring where I am now is much worse. 6 feet under or a boyfriend that got you knocked up and cheated on you. You guess which one is better.

I had run into the group and we all were having a nice lunch that is until Cody arrived.

"_Sierra!" Cody screamed angrily as he rushed toward me. I looked at him knowing what was going to happen next. Hey don't blame me for tipping off every girl in school that Cody is the reason I act the way I do. Everyone basically wanted to stone him and what could I say I would probably join in that fun. "You have some nerve coming over here Cody!" Katie growled. "Well tell your emo freak of a friend to stop screwing up my life and I won't have to be anywhere nears you psychopaths!" Cody argued. "Oh really, this is her fault?" Sadie questioned. "Yeah it actually is! She went around telling girls that if they dated me that they'd want to kill themselves!" Cody shouted. "You're the one who made me feel that way asshole, now get out of here before I beat the crap out of you!" I shouted. Cody angrily stomped away seeing he was out numbered. "Wait! Before you go Cody, I think you should know something." Noah stalled. Cody huffed and turned around. "What do you want now freak?" he angrily insulted. "Cody I want you to know that I know that somewhere in your black heart your still a nice person. We were best friends dude and granted that whole charade of "being gay" did ruin our friendship, you still are." Noah said disappointed. "I know man. I just wish it didn't have to end like this." Cody agreed. He then walked away somberly and everyone was quiet. _

You see? Cody isn't a bad person, I know deep in my heart he's not that's why I loved him. Key phrase Loved, as in past tense. There is no way I will ever let him treat me like that again, ever. The next day was less eventful then the last. With me cutting myself, again. Wailing in my mother's arms how everyone seems to hate me and the constant pain Cody would bring hurts more than living. I made a plan that night. A plan to say my final goodbyes to everyone I ever knew even Gwen, Cody, and Heather. I would tell each and everyone how I feel and then I would end it. It would take time, yes. But in the end I will finally have my happiness. And you know what, my happiness is my end, and my end is near.

Well you've waited enough to hear my tragic problem to cause me to be these ways haven't you? So where do I begin. I guess I'll start with the day I was born. The doctors had said I was diagnosed with A.D.H.D and I remember my mom crying and all I would do is hug her legs and say _"Mommy, am I going to die?"_ and she would cry every night until one day she realized. There were mothers that had kids diagnosed with leukemia and other fatal diseases. The morning she woke up was life changing. I had been depressed thinking it was my faults for making my mom cry like that, but I realized there was nothing I could do about it.

The real problems had started in 3rd grade. My teacher had announced in front of everyone that I had A.D.H.D and the entire class either laughed or cried. The ones who laughed thought it meant I was stupid and the ones who cried thought I was going to die. Every day I would go to school someone would push me down and call me a freak. But it wasn't a real problem until 5th Grade. You all remember Damien Richards's right? My first crush? Well the reason he had stopped talking to me and hanging out with me went like this.

"_Hey everyone listen up!" Heather announced. "We all know that Sierra Stevens is a freak already but I just found more information in her file that I stole from the teacher's desk!" Heather exclaimed. She opened the folder and cleared her throat. "Sierra Jasmine Stevens, born May 3__rd__ diagnosed with A.D.H.D! At age 9 Sierra took a little trip to the grocery store with her mom and dad and looks like only one parent returned!" Sierra's lip trembled and she almost burst into tears. "Says here that her dad was caught making out with the cashier in the storage in the back. Her parents had a divorce and her mom was in counseling for 8 months." Heather continued with a snarky smile on her face. "And that the dad admitted he didn't want to be with her mom, because he wanted to give her up for adoption!" Heather smiled as she closed the folder and jumped from the top of the slide. She moved her way toward me and opened her thin mouth to say something that would end with 3 people being hurt my mother, me, and her. "So it looks like daddy didn't want you Sierra, and who could blame him you're a freak of nature. Why don't you do us all a favor sierra, and just jump off a bridge!" She shouted. The kids on the playground busted with laughter. Some holding their sides as they crouched over, and others wiping tears of joy from their eyes. But there was one girl, who had green eyes, orange hair and the crazy look in her eyes. _

"_Oh shut up Heather! You're just jealous because she actually knows where her parents are!" Izzy shouted. And that was all I heard before the teacher arrived. Heather had told on us and as much as we tried to explain that she started it, they wouldn't listen. We sat side by side as we waited for our parents to pick us up. "Thank you Izzy. Thank you for standing up for me." I had said. "You know it! Me and you are like this." She said crossing her fingers. A few minutes later my mom arrived and she lectured me in the car telling me how everything in life isn't fair and how I need to stick up for MYSELF next time. I smiled in the car thinking how I had just made a new best friend._

**A/N- Well here's my update! Really read the chapter because it gave away some clues for next chapter. Like really read the chapter. LOL :3 well see you guys later's!**


	4. I may or may not Love you now

Cody's POV

Have you ever walked down the hallway one day and everyone's eyes were on you? What about a group of people that everyone hates, saying

"Even we're not that mean!" or someone you've despised since the first grade say,

"Welcome to the dark side!" I never endured so much hatred in my life. I'm the type of person that's used to everyone smiling at you, not a whole school glaring at me. The people that you would normally say "Hi!" too are turning their backs and pretending they don't know you. Normally I wouldn't have given two shits but, when the girl I love looks at me with more hatred and disgust than before, then it's a problem. It might be safe to say that Sierra, the most annoying person in the world, had something to do with this.

I walked over to Sierra, while she was in the parking lot, and I immediately noticed I was the piece that didn't belong when, instead of the excited smile of me talking to her, was replace by the look of pure hatred. She looked as if she wanted to do a series of torture to me and I wasn't used to it. She was so different I probably would have run if not for her same soft hair, and night black eyes- wait what? No I don't like Sierra, she's probably imagining the many ways she can murder me and not get caught in her head right not. She was wearing a white tank top which looked as if it were dipped in blood, a black skirt that stopped right before her long legs, and a pair of black heels that looked to be almost deadly. I would've faint if not for my determination. I saw the drastic change that made me think,

"Can this really be her?" When I continued to look up my eyes stopped at her arms, the cuts and the scars and the bloody stains. Her usual long hair was cut into a short pixie cut and instead of purple highlights and dye, it was green. She quietly put her jacket on and looked at me for about two minutes before finally saying something.

"Well look who's here? What the fuck do you want now?" I heard the cold and anger in her voice and tone.

"Um- Well- I just." Was that all I could get out?

"Spit it out! I don't have all fucking day to stand here and talk to you!" She said with frustration.

"You know what! I'm sick of you! I came over here to just ask you nicely if you could stop spreading rumors about me, but you know what now I'm going to tell you off!" I angrily shouted. "Sierra I am sorry! I'm sorry that you couldn't handle just being friends, that you had to resort to harming yourself because you couldn't be with me, because you didn't get what you want! Well guess what? You don't always get what you want! I want to be able to have a chance to date a girl I've been dreaming about since the first fucking grade; I wanted you and me to be friends! I even thought that somewhere in the near future we could be more than that, but I didn't get that. I feel sorry for you. I don't think anyone should be in the pain you're in and I'm sorry for being part of the cause, but you spreading rumors that I am the whole cause isn't ok!" I continued. Sierra was beginning to tear up but, she hadn't learned her lesson yet.

"Oh so the fact of you telling me what a "freak" she is alright? Or how about you calling her a monster after she beat up Duncan Myers for you after he cheated with your girlfriend! Oh and let's not forget the times she saved your ass by doing your homework so you wouldn't get a bad grade!" Katie protested protecting Sierra.

"You almost forgot the part about how she waited about six years for you to ask her out or agree to go out with her, and you're telling her now that there would've been a chance?" Sadie helped.

"Sierra how about you stop letting your friends fight for you and face me yourself? Oh that's right, your too emo and depressed to talk!" I yelled. It was only unbeknownst to me that Gwen was behind me. She glared at me when I turned around.

"You got a problem with emo and gothic people jerk?" She asked as she placed her hand on her hip.

"G-Gwen! W-what are y-you doing here?" I stuttered.

"I came over here to tell Sierra that I like her outfit today and to apologize to her! Why you are here Mr. Makes-makes people cut their selves, I will apparently find out." Gwen yelled. I gulped in fear and fixed my collar, I turned around hoping for someone to help me but, then I remembered. No one here likes me anymore.

"Gwen, Cody wasn't saying anything offensive about you or your lifestyle!" Sierra out busted. I looked at her with confusion in why she was helping me but, why question it now?"

"He wasn't?" She asked. Sierra shook her head and nodded to me.

"Yeah he was just telling us how someone said that to her and how he couldn't believe anyone could say that to his girlfriend." Izzy finished, she evilly grinned at me and I glared back.

"Yup, yeah that's exactly what happened!" I agreed. I wouldn't let Gwen know I was lying or she would probably never go out with me again.

Sierra looked at us both with the same anger in her eyes before. I choked again and Gwen complied.

"Oh really, then prove it!" Duncan shouted from a crowd starting to form around us.

"Oh welcome back ass hole, how was jail?" Courtney bravely shouted back. Duncan had gone to the juvenile detention center hall again, for stealing the principals TV and throwing it back on his lawn. I shook my head as I saw Duncan frowning at the pregnant girl.

"Kiss her Cody, I mean that is if she is your girlfriend." Gwen sassed. I once again shot an angry glare at Izzy before facing Sierra. I gulped once again in fear and tried to grab Sierra's hand. She easily pulled her hand back and looked at me with a face saying "I'm not helping you lie to Gwen!" I nudged her and Izzy whispered something to her before she nodded sighed and nodded. I, once again, reached for her hand and she didn't pull away. I stood on my tip toes and leaned in to kiss her. The only thing I could think about was how soft her lips were, and how they tasted of strawberries. As I slowly come back down from the kiss I smile. I continued looking at her but, I didn't know why. The only thing I knew was that, maybe I did like her. Maybe all the times she would constantly ask me out and help me out with things, were signs of actual love. I may have ignored them now but, I know how I really felt. It wasn't my chance to feel bad for myself, because that girl that used to kiss me without warning was going to forgive me, she was going to be my girlfriend if not the last thing I do.

"_I know you." He whispered. "You may sit in the back of the class and be as quiet as a mouse, but I know you, and I would like to say, I may not know your life, but I do know you."_

A/N: MOOOOOOOOOOO Queso (derp) I'm in a really girly mood this week because I made my schools talent show and I was so nervous! I sounded like I had been dipped in mustard lol, for those who "know" me and I talk to a lot aka White Rose strand and sierraandcody625 the video is on my face book if you want to watch it


End file.
